


Death Parade x Reader One Shots

by WordsOfFate



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime and manga - Freeform, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of reader-inserts of your favorite Death Parade characters~





	1. Favorite | Decim x Reader

You were always waiting for him.

Day in through day out, you waited in the same spot to see him. Decim would always come visit you once his work was done, spending his remaining free time just to keep you company. 

There wasn’t ever much done between the two of you. Most days, all that was ever needed was some small conversation - most of it consisting of Decim telling you of his day and about the people he was judging. So many interesting people passed through his bar every day, but none intrigued him as much as you did.

You were so caring and selfless; varying greatly from how most other humans reacted. There was just something about you that never failed to invoke a smile from him no matter what was going on. You were the only person who could ever make him feel such happiness - an emotion that he used to believe only humans could feel. 

Yes, there was no denying you were his favorite and forever would be. There was no way he could ever find himself losing interest in you no matter how many years passed. 

You would forever be his loyal friend that he could come to for conversation. It was you he could dance with when no other person was around, just to pass the endless time. It was you who would forever keep him company during his darkest of times, unmarked by something as trivial as emotions.

For you were only a doll, a mere shell of the person you once were when alive… 


	2. Smartass | Ginti x Arbiter!Reader

The Viginti was far more quiet than usual. Ginti was lazing around on the couch with an arm thrown over his face as you sat at the bar, taking a sip from the drink you made yourself once realizing the red-haired man wasn’t about to offer you one. You would’ve thought he was asleep if it wasn’t for the occasional groans of annoyance he made. Memine hopped up onto the bar and approached you, purring loudly as you began to stroke her fur.

Ginti only seemed to groan louder upon realizing that his cat had abandoned him to go over to you, who he didn’t exactly appreciate being in his bar.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or not?” you asked, spinning around in your seat to look at the man.

He slowly sat up, keeping his face buried in his hands. “These past few humans have been so irritating,” he growled, his words slightly muffled. 

You laughed and took another sip of your drink before placing it down on the bar counter. Memine hopped onto your lap and laid there, happily purring away as you gave her the affection she was looking for. 

“I can’t understand why you despise the humans so much. I personally find them interesting but then again, even now it’s still difficult for me to decipher what goes through their minds. Perhaps that’s why they’re so intriguing.”

Ginti dragged his hands down his face, fixing his icy glare first on you then to Memine once he noticed how friendly she was with you. 

“Honestly, [name], how can you find something as stupid as humans interesting? They’re pointless beings overcome by something as frivolous as emotions. Even in death, all they do is whine, complain-”

“So basically what you’re trying to say, Ginti, is that you’re not too different from humans, eh?”

He growled at your cheeky response and pushed himself off the couch. He slowly made his way behind the bar and stood by where you sat, his head resting against his hand.

“You know, I’ve graciously allowed you to stay in my bar when neither of us is working, but I’ll quickly repeal that invitation if you continue to be a smartass.”

Leaning back in your seat, you propped your legs on the bar stool beside you. You raised up your empty glass to him and smirked. “I’ll consider being nicer if you make me another drink.”

He bawled his hands into fists as if to prevent himself from doing something he’d later regret. “ _ Leave.” _

“So rude,” you sighed with a roll of your eyes, struggling to contain the giggles that threatened to spill out. 

It was obvious Ginti had had enough of you for one day and you weren’t about to push your luck any further with the hot-headed man. You placed your glass back down, letting him know that you were going to comply with his demands.

He closed his eyes as you headed over to the elevator, knowing that he would finally be at peace. It wasn’t until you had already stepped into the elevator and greeted Clavis that he extended his arm to pet Memine that he realized she wasn’t there. 

Ginti’s eyes shot open at once and darted towards where you stood with the purring cat resting peacefully in your arms. 

“Have a good day, Ginti!” you exclaimed just before the elevator doors closed shut.

“[NAME]!” 


End file.
